Дрази
Дж. М.Стражински |жанр= научная фантастика, сериал }} Дрази ( ) — вымышленная раса, существующая во вселенной научно-фантастического сериала «Вавилон-5». Дрази не имеют ничего общего с дракхами. Раса Дрази входила в состав Лиги Неприсоединившихся миров; во внешней политике они ориентируются на землян и нарнов. Описание Физиология и психология дрази Согласно заявлениям самого Джозефа Майкла Стражински, создателя сериала, с точки зрения человека дрази отличаются крайне скверным характером и жестоки . Существуют пять рас дрази. Различия между расами с точки зрения землянина невелики: цвет поверхности кожи различается от серо-голубого до зелёного, существуют некоторые различия в пропорциях тела и в росте. Кровь дрази — молочно-белая. В пищу могут употреблять особым образом приготовленных, но ещё живых существ, по всей видимости, неразумных (эпизод «Из тьмы веков»). В сериале «Крестовый поход» утверждается, что дрази — гермафродиты. Новейшая история В 2230-е годы, свободный до этого мир дрази подвергся нападению дилгар. Война окончилась до того, как военные вожди дилгар сумели проникнуть глубоко на территории дрази. По состоянию на конец 2259 года дрази подвергались вторжениям снова — на сей раз нападавшими стали центавриане, мечтающие о воссоздании былого величия Республики. Захват территорий дрази проводился под предлогом необходимости создания буферной зоны между владениями Нарна и границами рас — участниц Лиги Неприсоединившихся Миров. В начале 2260-х проводились ограниченные переговоры с участием дрази и центавриан, посредников на которых выступили минбарские силы. Процесс переговоров оборвался, едва начавшись, так как центавриане начали требовать семь колонизированных миров в пространстве дрази вместо двух, запрашиваемых ими ранее. Дрази, естественно, ответили отказом, заявив, что они не собираются отдавать их собственные территории. В надежде на то, что союз с Тенями остановит экспансию центаврианских сил, дрази согласились с затребованными Тенями условиями, и атаковали своих соседей — так же, как ранее сами были атакованы центаврианами. Впоследствии дрази пришли в ужас от того, что их бывшие «союзники» развернулись в их сторону, и уничтожили несколько военных станций и групп сил. Без сил, без надежды, дрази перешли на сторону Армии Света, надеясь спасти свой народ. Во время Войны Теней и после неё дрази отдали на откуп пиратам планету расы энфили, находившуюся в их секторе космоса. После того, как этот факт вскрылся, дрази пришлось пойти на уступки в вопросах подписания основных положений свежесозданного Межзвездного Альянса. После окончания Войны Теней дрази выдвинулись на первые роли в Лиге Неприсоединившихся Миров, наряду с бракири. Во время событий, предшествовавших войне с Центавром дрази были одной из наиболее пострадавших рас. После того, как стало ясно, что нападения на корабли членов Межзвездного альянса совершают корабли Центавра, дрази заняли крайне агрессивную позицию и, фактически, возглавили нападение на Приму Центавра. Культура Обычаи Дрази Один из обычаев дрази таков — каждые пять лет все дрази, которые присутствуют в том или ином обществе, берут по жребию повязки или зелёного, или пурпурного цвета, а предводителем становится тот, кому достается знак с отметкой. После этого в течение цикла (около четырнадцати месяцев) представители двух разных цветов устраивают драки между собой, иногда переходящие в кровавые побоища. На станции «Вавилон-5» помощник командира Сьюзен Иванова решила эту проблему, отобрав повязку со знаком у предводителя зелёных Дрази (и, тем самым, автоматически став их предводителем), а потом приказала перекрасить все повязки в один цвет (эпизод «Геометрия теней»). Религиозные верования thumbСреди дрази встречаются очень набожные индивидумы. Например, после того, как Кош предстал перед обитателями станции в своем светоносном облике, многие существа узнали в нём некое великое существо согласно их религиозным воззрениям, например, нарны — Г’Лана, минбарцы — Валарию, а дрази — Дрошаллу. Однако только дрази начали посещать станцию с паломническими целями — так как, согласно их воззрениям, указанного места коснулась великая благодать (эпизод «Убеждения»). Правда, при этом они предпринимали попытку прикоснуться ко всему, что находилось в том же месте, что и их божество, что со стороны выглядело комично. Примечания Ссылки ;Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба «Вавилона-5» * Первая русская страница «Вавилона-5» * Актёры сериала «Вавилон-5» * Сайт поклонников «Вавилона-5» * Информация по «Вавилону-5» ;Ссылки на английском языке * The Lurker’s Guide to Babylon 5: The definitive B5 reference and episode guide * [http://www.chronology.org/noframes/b-five/ The unofficial Babylon 5 Timeline] * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 * Voltayre’s Encyclopedia Xenobiologica: Another B5 Encyclopedia * The Down Below Sound Archive for Babylon 5 * The Great Machine: A wiki about Babylon 5 and all things related. * Babylon 5 Technology Manual: A description of the technologies presented in Babylon 5 * BabTech on the Net: Another examination of the technology shown in Babylon 5 * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski Категория:Вавилон-5 Категория:Расы «Вавилона-5»